


The Actor and The Stuntman

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is his stunt trainer, M/M, Romance, Stiles is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first meet and Finstock tells Derek Stiles is going to do his own stunts for the movie, Derek actually looks at him up and down and scoffs. Scoffs and tells them he doesn’t have time for kid actors trying to play at big boy. Stiles responds by telling him to go fuck himself. To say their introduction wasn’t the best would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actor and The Stuntman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 – Prompt: ‘The plane plummeted through the clouds’

“I really don’t understand what your damage is Stiles,” Lydia Martin glares at her client, smirking inwardly as he shifts in his seat under her gaze. “I got you a contract actors would sell their souls for, to a movie that is going to be so big it’s going to make the Marvel movies seem like indie films. There are going to be _dolls_ of you Stiles-“

“Action figures,” Stiles interrupts earning himself another heated look.

“Kids are going to dress up like you on Halloween,” Lydia continues ignoring him. “I got you TiVo for your trailer, a ridiculous paycheck, seriously, it’s obscene how much money they are giving you, you have an army of PA’s that are going to pamper and cater to your every whim on set and what are you bitching about?”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t care about the TiVo, I don’t need one PA much less an army, that just made me seem like a A-list asshole throwing his weight around and while more money is nice-“

“Is there any chance you’ll be getting to the point and then out of my office anytime soon?” Lydia asks already bored.

Stiles pouts, flashing her the Bambi eyes that have all of Hollywood in love with him, too bad they don’t work on Miss Lydia Martin. “You are a mean agent, aren’t you suppose to be giving me a tongue bath, raving about my awesomeness and master of the universeness?”

“That’s not even a word,” Lydia points out, cracking a small smile at him and Stiles counts it as a victory.

“We can make it a word, that’s how words are made.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, leaning back against her stylish chair. “A point Stiles, any day now.”

“Right,” Stiles clears his throat. “So the director and I were talking about one of the first scenes he wants to film and he’s all ‘The plane plummeted through the clouds’ and then you, well your stunt double-“

“Stiles,” she groans, starting to understand where this is going.

“I don’t want a stunt double,” Stiles says firmly, his face resolved and Lydia groans again. “I want to do my own stunts.”

“Stiles, please,” Lydia begs feeling a headache coming on, why couldn’t Stiles be one of those actors who feared more than anything to mess up his face or his hair? A pretty boy like Jackson Wittemore, who was a total primadonna, sure, but at least he didn’t want to take stupid risks. No, Stiles had to be one of those actors who wanted to experience everything his character did. Damn method actors.

“I want to do my own stunts or not do the movie at all,” Stiles says strongly, his mind made up, though he knows that he would be crushed if he didn’t get to do this movie and he knows Lydia knows that.

“Look who’s an A-list asshole throwing his weight around,” Lydia trolls, sighing as Stiles grins at her and while not her type she gets why all the girls and more than one boy is into the adorable goofball.

“Don’t fuck up your face, it’s not the greatest to begin with,” she says finally, chucking as Stiles sticks his tongue out at her.

……

When they tell Director Bobby Finstock about the change in plans he laughs, and laughs and laughs some more. He laughs so hard Stiles is worried he’ll need medical attention, if he doesn’t pass out from lack of oxygen then there is a good chance Lydia is going to stab him with her shoe, one does not laugh at Lydia Martin or her client without her getting stabby.

“You’re serious?” Finstock asks between breaths.

“Yes,” Lydia hisses and Stiles takes a step back, he loves the girl but sometimes she reminds him too much of a Cobra about to strike.

Finstock looks him over with disbelief and out of the corner of his eye he sees Lydia bristles some more. Stiles doesn’t fault the man for his skepticism, he’s 147 pounds of fragile bones and pale skin, like his character –the most unlikely hero- sarcasm is his only defense.  “We’re going to need the best stunt trainer if you aren’t going to die on me, Stilinski,” Finstock murmurs, turning around a few times until he spots his PA. “Greenberg, be a little less useless than usual and call Hale’s Stunt Company, tell them we need Derek on set!”

Stiles watches as the PA jumps rushing off and he’d feel bad about the way Finstock treated the kid if he didn’t know all about the time an extra caught the good director on his knees. Everyone secretly knows who wears the pants in that relationship.

“You better not get yourself maimed,” Finstock warns. “And don’t bitch when Derek makes you cry.”

Stiles frowns at the words but it leaves his face quickly as he realizes he’s getting his way, crossing his heart in promise, he continues to smile. He’s going to be so badass.

…..

Derek Hale is a sadist. A hotter than the sun, body so chiseled the statue of David is probably green with envy, sadist. He’s a moving mountain, muscle on top of muscles, with a face that reminds Stiles of a line from an old TV show. He’s seen the face of god and his name is Derek Hale. But underneath all that pretty, with eyes that Stiles is still trying to figure out what color they are or how they are even real, is an asshole of the highest order who is trying to kill Stiles. He’s sure of it.

When they first meet and Finstock tells Derek Stiles is going to do his own stunts for the movie, Derek actually looks at him up and down and scoffs. Scoffs and tells them he doesn’t have time for kid actors trying to play at big boy. Stiles responds by telling him to go fuck himself. To say their introduction wasn’t the best would be an understatement.

“89, 90, 91, come on Stiles,” Derek barks, bending down to where Stiles is doing pushups. “You stop now and we’re starting from the beginning, 96!”

“I hate you,” Stiles spits out through his harsh breathing, 100 pushups isn’t really that hard. Even Stiles with his spaghetti arms –Derek’s words- can usually do it. But after the five mile run they took earlier, the sit ups, pull ups and lunges, Stiles is feeling like he’s been run over by a mack truck and then had a boulder dropped on him.

“That’s fine as long as you continue,” Derek says unfazed. “And 100, you can rest now.”

Stiles drops into a heap on the floor, the beautiful cold floor which he never moving from again.

“Take five and then we’re moving into the ring, we’ll start your hand to hand today.”

Stiles doesn’t burst into tears because he’s a man damn it. “Kill me.”

Derek hovers over him, his face close. “That’s what I’m trying to avoid, you not killing yourself on set because you want to be an ‘action hero’.”

“You are the shittest person alive, you know that?” Stiles asks as he slowly sits up. Everything hurts, places where he didn’t even know he had muscles hurts.

Derek lets out a chuckle and Stiles blinks in surprise, he’s been working with Derek for two weeks and he’s not once cracked a smile or laughed. It’s surprisingly nice, the way his mouth curves and his eyes crinkling at the edges. “My sister tells me that all the time.”

“Well as long as someone is informing you,” Stiles says lamely.

Derek places his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezes softly causing Stiles to freeze, blinking dumbly up at Derek. “Look, I know it’s hard and you’re tired, but you’re doing well, better than I expected when I first saw you.”

“147 pounds of fragile bone and pale skin,” Stiles murmurs.

“Don’t forget the moles or Bambi eyes,” Derek teases before clearing his throat. “You’re doing fine, but my job is to make you better so that when the time comes you don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says softly, smiling shyly.

“It’d be a waste,” Derek continues just as softly.

“Of what?” Stiles can’t help but ask, feeling warm when Derek gives him a slow once over and licks his lips, Stiles follows the movement unable to stop from mimicking it, his heart racing as Derek’s multi-colored eyes seem to darken.

“Of nice pale skin, moles and Bambi eyes,” Derek answers seriously. “Just a waste of everything.”

“Oh.”

Derek smiles, squeezing his neck once more as he stands up. “In the ring in five.”

Stiles watches as he walks away, his stomach dropping as Derek removes his shirt. Fuck. Leave it to him to develop a crush on his drill sergeant of a trainer. Looking down at his lap he hopes he doesn’t also develop an erection.

…

That night when he gets to his condo, he strips down by the door, he needs a shower, to eat and to come, badly, not necessarily in that order. Hell is sparing with a sweaty shirtless Derek, but as Stiles wraps a hand around his aching cock, coming to the image of Derek dripping in perspiration with his arms around Stiles as he pulls him flushed to his chest, Stiles thinks it might also be his version of heaven.

He’s wrapping a towel around his waist when his phone rings.

“ello’?”

“Don’t you dare eat your usual crap Stiles, I’ll know,” Derek says in lieu of a greeting.

Stiles  groans through a laugh. “This is karma being a bitch.”

“How so?” Derek questions.

“I spent my teenage years controlling what my dad ate, nothing greasy, starchy, very little salt, it drove him crazy and now I’m paying for it.”

Stiles smiles as Derek lets out a small chuckle.

“Why did you bother him?”

Stiles pauses for a moment wondering what he should says before settling for the truth. “My mom died when I was ten, cancer and my dad is the sheriff of our town, I had already lost one parent and I had to worry about my dad’s dangerous job, I didn’t want to worry about heart disease and high cholesterol too.”

“Oh,” Derek says softly over the phone and Stiles winces.

“Sorry that was heavy.”

Derek makes a sound of protest. “It’s fine Stiles, sorry about your mom.”

“It was a long time ago,” Stiles answers automatically, it’s the answer he always uses when someone gives him their condolences.

“It never stops hurting,” Derek says, and it’s clear as day he knows something about it.

“Derek-“

“I lost most of my family in a fire, the only ones that survived is my sister Laura and myself.”

“I have no respond to that,” Stiles confesses shocked.

“That’s fine Stiles,” Derek speaks again and Stiles can picture him shrugging. “You don’t have to say anything, I just mean I get it, it never goes away.”

“No,” Stiles admits, his heart squeezing tight for himself and for Derek. “It doesn’t.”

“Anyway, eat healthy okay, you need your strength.”

“Okay,” Stiles says softly.

“Good night, Stiles,” Derek says quietly.

“Night,” he breathes.

………

“Okay Stiles after the spin, you are going to lock your leg behind mine and sweep backwards, ready?”

Stiles nods, panting, they’ve been at it for almost two hours and he’s ready to drop.

“Okay go!”

Stiles turns, his body taking over, going into the moves by muscle memory, blocking Derek’s hand as he tries to cross over his cheek.

“Good!” Derek praises even as he tries to cut Stiles off with his elbow, Stiles ducks rushing forward. His arms around Derek’s waist, pinning Derek’s arms to his sides, Stiles puts his leg behind Derek’s and sweeps backwards likes he was told. Unfortunately he doesn’t let go, so when Derek falls backwards, Stiles goes right with him, landing on top.

Derek lets out a grunt slash laugh as they land hard.

“Oh my god,” Stiles squeaks pulling up. “Sorry.”

“No,” Derek says between his chuckles. “That was really good.”

“Yeah?” Stiles questions happily.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes, his hands settling on his hips and Stiles realizes as blood rushes to his face that he’s effectively straddling Derek.

“I guess I should get off you?” Stiles asks still blushing hard, even as he can feel his body reacting to having Derek under him.

“Are the gossip rags right about you?” Derek asks out of the blue.

“Which part?” Stiles asks, not moving from Derek’s lap, his hands are still on Stiles hips and he doesn’t seem bothered by Stiles sitting on him. “They have so much to say about me.”

“The part where they say you like men and women?” Derek asks, his eyes moving over his face, studying Stiles.

Stiles feels his mouth dry and he shift nervously, his eyes snapping to Derek’s when he can feel Derek getting hard under him, he watches amazed as Derek closes his eyes, letting out a low groan when Stiles moves again.

“Stiles,” Derek warns his hands tightening on his hips.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles breathes, moving yet again this time with purpose.

“Fuck,” Derek growls as he pulls him down.

Stiles moans into his mouth, opening his when Derek’s tongue demands entrance. Rutting helplessly against Derek, Stiles lets out a surprised gasp when the world flips as Derek rolls them over, placing himself on top of Stiles as he starts to remove his shirt and then Stiles’.

“Fuck,” Derek whispers again as he pulls back and Stiles shivers under him as Derek lays his hands over Stiles chest, his fingers caressing every mole and sun spot he finds. His finger rubs over Stiles nipples and Stiles can’t help the whine he lets out.

“Knew you were beautiful,” Derek murmurs as he leans down and sucks where his finger had just been causing Stiles to cry out. “But I didn’t think you’d be this beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Stiles moans in answer, his hand touch every part of skin he can find on Derek.

Derek hums against his skin as he kisses his way down Stiles chest and stomach, his tongue dipping into Stiles bellybutton before hovering over the waistband of Stiles running shorts. “Can I?”

Stiles nods franticly, letting out a sigh as Derek pulls his shorts and briefs in one go. He swallows the lump in his throat as Derek nuzzles at the thin skin between his thigh and groin. “I probably smell like sweat.”

Derek lets out a sound as he presses a wet open kiss at the base of Stiles’ dick. “You _smell_ good enough to eat.”

Stiles doesn’t have a answer for that and he doesn’t need one as Derek opens his mouth and takes the head of his cock in, his tongue swirling around it.

“Oh god,” Stiles moans as Derek bobs up and down, taking more and more of him in his mouth, rolling Stiles’ balls in his palm. Stiles tries to keep still and not thrust into Derek’s hot mouth but then Derek looks up, his pupils blown wide making his eyes seem almost black and pulls back enough to let Stiles slip from his mouth, his lips brushing against Stiles as he speaks. “Fuck my mouth.”

“Shit,” Stiles hisses as Derek takes him back in and he can’t help but follow direction, pushing into Derek’s mouth, shaking as Derek groans around him, the vibrations shooting sparks up Stiles’ spine, making his toes curl. “Oh god, fuck me, _please_ , Derek fuck me.”

Derek’s eyes flash as he looks at him and he pulls off once more, his hands pushing his own shorts down as he moves up again, his face over Stiles’.

“Don’t have anything,” Derek pants, kissing Stiles hotly before bring his palm to Stiles’ mouth. “So this will have to do, _lick_.”

Stiles opens his mouth and licks Derek’s hand, moaning shamelessly. His hips snapping up when Derek gives him a filthy grin, his hand slipping between them closing around both their cocks.

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles whispers and starts thrusting upward, the feel of Derek’s dick against his making his head spin.

“Yeah,” Derek says as he squeezes moving his hand up and down at a pace that is torture. “Look at you, so perfect.”

Stiles blindly pulls on Derek hair, pulling him down to he takes his mouth again, the kiss is dirty and Derek bites on his bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth.

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek whispers hot and dirty against his ear. “Come on, do it for me.”

Stiles screams out as he spills into Derek’s hand, moaning when Derek follows coming in spurts on Stiles stomach, mixing with Stiles’ own come.

“Best workout ever,” Stiles breathes out, grinning when Derek laughs against his neck.

“Think you’re ready for the action scenes,” Derek says against his skin.

“And as a bonus I’ve practiced the love scene.”

Derek pulls back, his eyes shining with amusement as he kisses Stiles softly. “Such a dedicated actor.”

……

Stiles waits for Finstock to yell action, giving a quick look over at where Derek is standing by the director with his serious face on. Stiles crosses his eyes at him and Derek frowns mouthing ‘focus’ at him but Stiles can see the small grin on his boyfriend’s face so he smiles. The smile growing as he thinks about the word. Derek is his boyfriend. Since the day in the ring they been inseparable and Stiles knows he’s in deep.

“Stilinski pay attention!”

Stiles jerks his head down to Finstock, he’s high up and he gets the scene, he’s suppose to scale down the side of the fake building while explosions go off overhead. Easy. Knocked it out of the park in rehearsal.

“You good?” Finstock shouts.

“Yeah!” he shouts back and waits for the count.

It starts off fine, the first explosion goes off and it’s louder than he expected, it rattles the plywood he’s coming down from. The second explosion is closer and he slips a bit, but it’s fine his character is meant to be average Joe, kind of clumsy, totally his wheelhouse. The third explosion does off under his feet and he knows he’s missed his mark cause that was supposed to be over his head, he’s taken too long coming down and now he’s coming down fast.

He hears the shouts and someone scream his name as he slams into the ground, as his eyes close his last thought is that Derek is going to be _pissed._

…….

He comes too in his trailer, the on set doctor is shinning a light into his eyes when he lets out a groan and he hears a ‘thank fuck’ behind him. He pushes the doctor’s hand away and everything hurts.

“He’s lucky, he’s going to be sore for a while and he has a mild concussion, his wrist might be sprained but other than that he’s okay.”

“Good, no reason to sue,”

Stiles rolls his eyes behind closed eye lids. Finstock.

“Don’t go to sleep, Stiles,” the doctor demands calmly and Stiles groans again even as he opens his eyes. Everything is out of focus for a moment so he squints, behind the doctor and Finstock stands Derek, his face a thundercloud. Shit.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t sleep, Doctor,” Derek gets out and he sounds like he’s swallowed glass. The dismissal is clear in his tone and the Doctor and Finstock file out of his trailer leaving him alone with a furious Derek.

“I’m okay,” he tries, cut short by the fierce glare Derek gives him.

“If you weren’t hurt I would strangle you right now.”

“I’m okay,” he tries again.

“You almost weren’t!” Derek all but screams, gripping his hair in frustration. “You slammed into the ground hard and I got to you and yelled your name over and over and you wouldn’t wake up, and I…”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he whispers.

Stiles watches as Derek deflates his shoulder dropping. “I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

Stiles extends a hand, beckoning Derek to the couch where he’s laying. Derek drops to his knees in front of him, careful as he hugs him, his face against Stiles throat. Stiles holds him as he shudders, combing his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“I didn’t think I would fall in love with you so soon,” Derek whispers against him and Stiles feels his heart trip all over itself.

“Me either,” he gets out, his hold tightening around Derek.

“Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” Derek says pulling back, brushing his nose against Stiles’.

Stiles nods shaky. “Promise.”

“Got to protect the money maker,” Derek smirks.

Stiles laughs. “Of course.”

“I happen to like your face,” Derek continues, his fingers touching his cheek where Stiles has a cut.

“I love your face,” Stiles murmurs back, sighing into the kiss Derek gives him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just chillin' [tumbling](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
